The Men of Fire Emblem Awakening just done and goofed Valentines Day
by Redpunter
Summary: Robin and Chrom are being hunted. It is their most horrible foe yet, their wives! Chrom x Sumia, Robin x Lissa


Robin and Chrom ran; they were all that was left. They had captured all the others. Stahl was pulled back screaming off his horse. Kellam was dragged into the shadow; the irony was that they didn't notice he was gone til they did a headcount.

"Chrom, watch out" Robin yelled as he tackled Chrom into a cave, as well as making sure he dodged a spear aimed at his feet

"Thanks Robin, this is insane, why do they give chase to us?" Chrom wondered out loud.

"You know how they are. We forgot Valentine's Day, how did you expect them to react? Escape plan Delta worked, but since they know it as well, it defeats the purpose." Robin mused

"Well, Sumia is probably going to bake a pie today. With my head in it." Chrom sighed

"Poor Kellam, just imagine what Tharja's doing to him" Robin shuddered

"Not as bad as you have it friend, Lissa's not the type of person to give mercy when someone makes her mad" Chrom said

"I think we need to keep moving, if we can make it to the capital, the guards will hold them at bay til we can think of something." Robin yawned as he got up

"Wait, Sumia has a Pegasus, if we stay in the tree line, she won't be able to follow us in" Chrom observed

"Nice thinking, let's go" The two ran out of the cave, eerily similar to the time they ran from Plegia after Emm died, although this was much worse. **(cue don't speak her name, my favorite track in the game)**

After a few minutes of trekking uphill they looked behind them in horror. All the women of the army were hunting for them now. They gasped as they realized there was no escape. Even if they made it to the castle, the guards wouldn't be able to hold them off.

They were doomed, their situation was dire and not even Naga could save them no….

"Wait a second!" Robin exclaimed

"What is it Robin?" Chrom inquired

"We need to make it to Regna Ferox, Lon'qu, Basillo, and Flavia are all there, they should be able to help us. Hopefully, they'll put us on a ship to Valm" Robin proposed

"Well, I believe that's our best bet; the capital cannot not hold an army like that off. With anger and rage, they could tear the walls down just by looking at them." Chrom spoke the truth, the glance of eye would be all it would take to defeat Ylisse finest.

"Let us make haste" Robin said as they continued running

After couple hours, the two made camp. This was worse than the fight against Grima. If only they had forgotten that day, Grima would've decided to stay home. Maybe have some tea as he watched all the Sheppard's die by their wives.

"Chrom, I don't think we'll make it." Robin said as he watched about 50 miles back, the girls were destroying the world behind them.

"Robin, we must prevail, we've been through so much together. We've gone through hell and back, we cannot falter. We must not lose to this foe" It burned Chrom's tongue to say his wife was a foe, but if you we're going to be skinned alive if caught, wouldn't you?

"Chrom, your right, get some sleep. I'll take first watch" Robin said as Chrom closed his eyes. It felt like not even a minute later, he opened his eyes to find himself on Robin's back, as he was running through the hills.

"Robin, what's…" he was shut up almost immediately

"Their only a couple minutes behind us! I almost left without you because you wouldn't wake up" Robin exclaimed

"By the gods, when will this end?" Chrom yelled to the sky above him as he jumped off Robin's back as started jumping through the tree line. Both had been re-classed to assassins at one point, so they were still that agile.

"Chrom!" he heard an almost demonic voice behind him, when he turned around, he saw about 2 miles back, a women riding a flying horse. She hadn't spotted them, thank goodness, but she was heading in the right direction.

"Robin, how much further to Regna?" Chrom asked, panicked.

"Another couple minutes, once there, we must run to the current Khan, no time to ask for a formal audience" Chrom nodded as the two glided through the tree line as if they were ninja's.

They jumped up on the wall dividing the two countries with ease and grace. Raimi came running up to them.

"Are you royalty or brigan.." she didn't get to finish before they effectively made her stop

"Royalty, check my eye, Basilo likes chocolate, and Flavia is mighty and weak" these were codes used by the two kingdom's to make sure the process of getting in was easier.

"Do you request a conference with the kh…" Chrom already ran past her "Also, there's an army of women behind us, trying to kill us, if asked, say you saw us for a split second before heading to Plegia"

Raimi rolled her eyes as the two bolted for the fortress only an hour away, however at their speeds, it would be 5 minutes.

They arrived at the metropolis with ease, and ran in.

"Flavia, we need you to round up Lon'qu, and get us a boat to Valm"

"My my Chrom, no pleases or thank you's?" she retorted sarcastically

"Well, you weren't the one fleeing from an army for 2 days straight" Robin replied

"What? Did Plegia declare war on you? I could use a good skull cracking" Flavia laughed

"It's our wives, they're going to kill us for forgetting Valentine's day" Chrom said with haste. Every second alive since 2 days ago was precious.

"Fine, I'll send you cowards to Valm, and I'll even give you Lon'qu as help"

A minute later, said swords master walked in.

"Lon'qu, you forgot Valentines Day for Sully, we need to bolt now" Robin exclaimed as the trio ran to the docks, on the way out a messenger exclaimed "The South Wall is in ruins"

"Send all of Regna's Ferox's forces down there, the people attacking aren't lethal, we need to buy time for the Exalt to escape."

"Flavia, if they learn you had a hand in our escape, they'll kill you"

"Go, I'll buy you time, let's see how I fair against your army's women" Flavia said in disgust

After a half an hour of travel, they made it to their ship and were on their way to Valm.

"I recommend we got the place we found Tiki, I doubt that they'll find us there. Even if they do, I found out we have 5 tunnels out that lead to other sides of the continent" Robin strategized

"Why don't we face them? Surely they aren't that difficult" Lon'qu added, solemn as usual

"Because they destroyed 50 villages in a matter of minutes" Chrom sighed, he was becoming depressed that they may never escape. Lon'qu shuddered at the power they had over these men and the world around them

"We should be at Valm harbor in about 20 minutes, they should be there in about an hour give or take." None of them slept, afraid of the nightmare's lying before them.

20 minutes passed fast for the trio as they jumped onto the docks and made their way to the tree, also informing Say'ri of the incoming destruction. With the messenger on his way, the tree was their next stop.

"I'm tired from all this, we should be safe for at least a day, I'll make a food, and then we all sleep in one of the hidden escape tunnels" Robin said

Those tasks were done quickly and minimally as possible. They went in the secret tunnel (cue Avatar joke here) and rested, about an hour later, they were awoken to the sound of feet, they stepped out of their hiding spot to find the women at the base of the tree, Say'ri included.

"She ratted us out, darn." Chrom said

"At least we didn't mention the tunnels, quick, Chrom, open the tunnel on the far right and we'll take the one on the far left" They hurriedly did so and ran for their life, where they end up as near a fortress.

"Who are you?" asked a man with blue hair

"Not in the mood to fight you, we're running for our life from an unstoppable foe" Chrom said as he ran past

"No one can defeat the descendent of the Radiant Hero"

They kept running, about 20 minutes later, Priam flew over there head unconscious

"Told you they're unstoppable" Chrom said

"How did they find us so quickly?" Robin exclaimed

"Because father, that move was so you" Morgan exclaimed from behind, anger hidden in her voice.

"Run, I shall hold this woman off" Lon'qu exclaimed

"We won't forget you Lon'qu" They ran as Sol and Levin sword clashed in a flurry of blows.

"Robin watched out!" Chrom exclaimed as a spear coated in sleeping agents hit the tactician

The world went black for Robin as Chrom turned around to get him, but he also got hit.

Robin woke up, and saw Lissa watching over him from a chair.

"Oh, your awake" she cheered happily

"I had the strangest dream, I dreamt I forgot Valentine's Day and every girl hunted me and Chrom down. Lissa, I don't say this enough, I love you" Robin said

"Oh Robin, I love you too" she said

He reached up to caress her check when he realized his arm was tied down.

"Still doesn't make up for the fact that you forgot Valentine's day" she exclaimed with anger

He looked to his right to see Chrom also tied to a bed, with Sumia tearfully feeding him burnt pie.

"Chrom!" Robin exclaimed as he materialized 2 Levin Sword in each hand, almost as if were Re-Equip magic. He jumped into the air and rolled, cutting the rope in the process. He somersaulted into mid-air, cutting Chrom's ropes while also grabbing Falchion for him.

"Plan Delta Major?" Chrom asked

"Yup" Robin replied. The two ran to the roof of the building with the girl in tail, they had headed through a door to the roof and shut it. The girls broke it down to see the each man holding flowers and a necklace as the sun was setting.

"We heard that the sunset was going to be more beautiful today, so we decided to postpone this til today. But looking at the sun, it doesn't hold a candle to you, Lissa" Robin said

"The star's are almost shining, but I can already see them in your eye's Sumia" Chrom praised

The two girls's gushed at their elaborate plan. Both planted kisses on their respective man's check. Both were just glad that they had bought the "I planned this from the start" excuse.

**1825 words to the dot without the author note. Anyways, I forgot to write a story for Valentine's day I decided to make an improve story based on the men of FE:A being killed by their wives for forgetting said day. I'm almost done with Natsu vs Charizard part 3, just a few more days. Until then, cya.**


End file.
